Unblinking Certainty
by Bloody Rice Ball
Summary: Furia, the loudmouthed, unafraid, rude, and 'perverse' hellhound assassin. Was not expecting to be bound to the snot nosed brat named Ciel Phantomhive, when her assassination goes wrong. Set on gaining freedom, she makes it her life mission to annoy, Ciel and Sebastian, but there not ready to give her up. It's now a test of wills. Undertaker/OC, lots of swearing.
1. Fuck Me

**A/N: This is my first Black Butler FanFiction, so I hope you like. Please excuse any grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes. R&R. Oh and there is ALOT of swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I so own Black Butler, in some dream world where cats have wings and Sebastian is flying with them.**

I stared at the picture, unblinking my head went back up to my employer. As if sensing my eyes on him he handed me a paper. He sat behind a large desk, a plush leather chair behind him. Me on the other hand was sitting on the other side of the desk, the hard chair slightly hurting me but I ignored the singe of pain and looked back down at the paper.

**Ciel Phantomhive**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: December 14, 1875**

**Age: 12**

**Height:152 cm**

**Blood type: AB**

The rest was useless information, not like this wasn't useless.

"I'll take the job." I told my employer, his head snapped up to mine a grin formed on his old face.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. Everyone asked me this when I took a job, I don't know why, I'm always sure. Hesitance can get you killed, the slightest mistake could be your potential down fall, and being uncertain can become your worst nightmere.

I nodded in confirmation, and he then sported a wicked grin. "You'll get your money later after the job." Nodding again, I picked up the file of Ciel. "Your free to go."

Getting up from the seat I bolted out of that seat before he could say another word. I left through the window, and jumped into the streets of London. Why did I pick up the file? I mentally asked myself. Shaking out of it I threw the useless information into a gutter to rot in the depths of the sewers.

As you may have guessed, or maybe you haven't I am an assassin. Taking money for killing someone kinda cliche, right. Especially since this is the start of where my journey begins, now that's really cliche. Now not that I haven't had an adventurous before, this is just one of my favorite ones, the most memorable I guess. People tell me all the time that I'm odd looking, or a freak. But in my opinion freaks are all the best people. I'm just looking for away back home, to where I belong but that's a story for another time.

Right now I'm... wandering. That's the best name for it, going from country to country looking for contracts, leaving due to the fact that I have a very destructive personality.

Wait! Let me introduce myself. I'm Furia Alvin, some odd years old, female-obviously-, 'blue' eyes, brunette hair, I'm really nothing special. People call me beautiful but how cam I believe it, does any girl believe she's beautiful? Wait, stupid question, there are those really vain girls. Hell, every girl is like that, this is the eighteen hundreds. I'm usually very talktive, well to those I like. And one more thing I'm sarcastic.

Today I'm in a spacious black dress, God I hate the 1800's. In truth I hate skirts, and not being able to wear pants skirt went to my knees allowing better movement, the top was a front-laced dress with red lace. The sleeves are short, and lastly I have on black gloves with again red laces on. Did I mention how much I hate this clothing, how I wish for a pair of regular jeans, any old pair would do. And yes your exact in the assumption that I was going for a gothic/victorian look.

My feet stoped at a large mansion, with one swift motion I jumped the gate. Then took off it a flurry jumping through a window. Only to find the target, one problem I have no idea how to find my way around. Now to being operation, 'Find the target, make it through the house and look like a ninja all at the same time'. Cue aimless wandering. Wow it's huge, I mean seriously how much does a twelve year old need, he is one spoiled brat. When I was twelve I was bustin' my back to get a cent. Ugh I hate rich people, there all rich bastards that deserve to die.

When I came across a large door I stoped, there was the slow clatter of dish were. Taking a glance at the wall I saw it was already lunch. Oh well, guess I can eat at a later time. I slipt through the double doors, very fastly. At the same speed I grabbed a steak knife and pressed it at the throat of one Ciel Phantomhive. His face held a mild shock it wore off in seconds as he gave a sly smile.

"Bye, bye, little boy." I told him before applying the needed pressure to his throat, slowly a line of blood ran down his neck, and he was still smiling. Urgh, just makes me mad.

"Sebastian, kill her." He said simply. Ha! Like someone can kill me. Turning my head I saw a Butler that held a tea tray, black hair, red eyes, and a tailor coat on. One word screamed in my mind. Demon. Okay, so he has a minuscule chance of killing me, but I don't think he could ever kill me. Shackled to a kid! How lame is that!

_Oh, I never knew how much those word would come back to haunt me._

The demon, 'Sebastian' charged me. Throwing butter knives at me like they were throwing knives. Bitch, please like that can hurt me. Staying still, I hurled my knife at him, while catching his. As he reached me I jumped over him, and kicked his head. He was thrown to the floor as I reached the target again. Ciel had a look of shock on his child-like face and I gave him a smirk.

"Did you really think demon like him could defeat a Hellhound like me?" There I told you I'm a Hellhound, damn good one at that! Yes Hellhounds are more powerful then Demons, but with a pact with Lucifer they can suddenly tame us. Stupid effin' demons, they should all go to Hell, oh wait... never mind.

Now that I think about it. Why isn't that demon attacking me still? That hit shouldn't have immobiled him. Glancing at him, I saw his form on the floor chanting. Why was he chanting, oh no. I ran at him, but before I could hit him, I fell to the floor, a sharp searing on my neck made me stop. Whats happing?

I barely registered that Ciel was getting up, and him talking sounded like a garbled whisper. Desperately clawing at my throat, the fire like sear continued. Damn, this hurts!

"What are you doing to her?" The young Phantomhive asked, as he stood over me.

Sebastian was on the other side of me, his emotionless red eyes glancing at his master. Man, he's so whipped. "I bound her to you."

Oh. My. Fucking. God. I am so screwed.


	2. Aw hellz Naw

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Unblinking Certainty, thank you all to those who read this. Sorry for all my mistakes. Last thing is R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own this.**

You know that moment where you absolutely want to go back in time and tell your self not to do something. Now is one of those times. How would you feel if you were chained to a braty little kid, that couldn't fight worth a damn.

"I'll kill you, you fucking bastard!" I snarled, yup not one of my proudest moment's. But if you were in my position what would you do? Rip his eyes out right? So I proceeded to do that. That was the moment when I learned how well and truly fucked I was.

Charging the demon in a bind fury, my fangs out, alongside with my claws. I could feel my eyes change into a blood red color as I charged.

"Stop!" Was the simplest command, but my worst nightmare. It was like a chill came over me, slowly it crept up my body. Then I froze, my teeth braced, claws inches from Sebastians face, and one foot right above his crotch. Low hit, you'd say. But I say, Jackpot. Heh, I've gotta stop making Supernatural references. Oh, how I wish I could watch Supernatural. One more thing to add to why I hate the 1800's. I think I got a bit off topic.

Anyway, I frozen in that position I tried to open my mouth. But it was stuck in that position also. The butler walked away, a smug smirk on his face.

"What will you do with her Master?" Master? Waposh!

'Master' looked at me a smirk also planted on his face. "She'll be my body guard." Aw, hellz, naw. I ain't being some bitch boy, for some prissy little fucktard. "You can move freely now."

The icy feeling retreated, as I firmly placed my foot on the ground. Instead of trying to attack again, I settled for a death glare. If looks could kill, he'd be dead a million times over. But then again I'd also be.

"I hate you, and when I'm freed I will castrate you with a dull knife, and shove it down your throat. Laughing as you choke." His face distorted at my, comment his face then went back into a poker face.

"To bad you won't get the chance." Ciel smirked at me eyeing me up and down, "Because your now from this day my body guard."

"No dip dumbass, like I couldn't hear you five seconds ago. What are you? An idiot?" His smirk fell when he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for. If I can't get away, I'm still not giving him any satisfaction. From this day on I will make his life a living Hell. "Anyway where's the grub I'm starving?"

His eye stared to twitch slowly, but I continued to torment him. "What ya doing standing there like a idiot for, your not going to let your guard starve are you?" His hand clenched, and he started to get red with rage, satisfaction.

"Over here milady." Sebastian said guiding me to a seat on a long table. Did he just call me a..a..a... LADY. What the fuck is wrong with him? Did his mom drop him on his head when he was a kid, or was he born stupid? Objective number two, 'Make Sebatian think I'm not a lady', um I admit I need better names for my objects. There a bit to long. Wait! Le-gasp, names. Hehe.

When I was sitting down, I started shoving food in my mouth. Looking like a pig. "Hehem."

I looked to see my 'Master', standing above me. Ugh, I'm going to start to sound like Igor now, let's just hope that Sebastian grows a hump before me. "What ya' want?" I asked spraying food everywhere. Normally I'm actually very neat, but when my objective is to annoy a prissy boy raised in mountains of gold, it's time to get my inner Ron Weasly on.

"Could you please retrain from doing that, and your in my chair -..." Ignoring the obvious question for my name I acted stupid.

"And..." His eyes narrowed at me, but he wasn't ready to admit defeat.

"Get Out Of It." He all but yelled at me. The only problem was, I'm not one to give up that easily.

Clearing my throat I thought on what to say, yes sometimes I need to think about comebacks. "Wait but why'd you want to sit here when all the foods gone?"

"Because that's the head seat."

"I don't see your name on it~." I singsonged.

"Sebastian, Get. Her. Off." Cue Sebastian lifting me from my armpits, and setting me in another chair. Ugh, he's such a puppet.

"You coulda asked nicely~" This is fun!

Maybe being stuck with these asses won't be so bad.

*Time Skip*

Slowly I walked around the mansion, the pads of my paws hitting on the tiled floor. Slowly I made way to Ciel room, I'd been a year since I've been captured. Wanna know something? He ordered me to not do thing that annoy him. The audacity of that.. that.. ass! Ugh, someday I will totally Garth him. Dude, Supernatural.

Yes, I can turn into an awesome cat. It annoys Ciel to no end, but since in technicaly not a cat he not allergic. How you like em' apples bitches. I want apples now, there so yummy and juicy and I just love them. No, were not off topic at all. Sarcasm, learn it.

"Furia." Ciel greeted as I walked in, he was writing on a paper for the companie or some other thing. Computers are so much faster, how I wish I have one. Third reason to hate the 1800's, no computers.

Jumping, I landed on top of his desk. Stare, stare, stare, he didn't seemed bothered by it at all. I swear, this kid was raised specially. He has a few screws lose or somethin'.

"What?" He asked, making me jump. I nudged his hand with my head and he slowly petted me. One special thing about me was when someone touches me in my cat form I can send the telepathic messages. It comes in handy, especially when Sebastian mistakes me for a regular cat. The one time he had his gloves on so I couldn't message him, you don't wanna know what he did to me.

_"I'm leaving and you can't say shit about it!" _I 'told' him.

"Where will you be?" Ciel asked.

_"With Finny." _Without any further comment I left, off to find the gardener. If ya' know what I mean. Wink, wink.

As usual Finny was in the demolished garden. Is just me or did they higher the worst gardener ever? If Ciels so damn, rich why doesn't he hire some better staff. Oh that's right there all power rangers or something. Plus I think the fact that they're so lovable helps.

Shifting my body back into human form, I snuck up behind the crying Finny. Slowly I clamped my nails on his shoulders, the reaction was almost immediate. "BWAH!" He cried, then out of no where he put his arms around my neck and started to cry. Um is it just me or is Finny like a little girl? No, kidding when I first saw Finny I thought he was a girl, seriously he acts like it. A flowered hat dude, seriously.

"Sebastians going to KILL me." He wept in my shoulder, tears now staining my black dress.

"He probably is, but look at the bright side I'll get you a really good coffin." I'm not really one to comfort people, so when Funny cried harder in my shoulder I took no offense. "Come on' I'll take you to Ciel to make sure he doesn't kill you. I can't just let my best friend die can I?"

He looked up at me, his eyes full of fresh tears, shit. Don't cry please! It's not like I'll cry it's just I feel so mad when you cry, I have no idea why. "I'm your best friend!" I nodded, grimacing, turning my head away from the childlike boy. "Come on! Let's go talk to little master!"

His mood swings are giving me whiplash, one minute he's happy the next he's sad. Is he on his period or something? Dragging me through the halls of the mansion we stoped at Ciels office doors. His hand gently touched the wood but quickly retreated, I sighed in annoyance. Damn, just make up your mind. He looked back at me, his hat lightly hitting me on my head.

"What if Sebastians in there?" Tears started to stream down his face in a waterfall. How he was ever made a killing machine is a mystery to me.

"He probably is." I agreed, "He's always with Ciel." You may wonder why they let me call Ciel by his first name, well let's just say... hm.. what's the right word?.. they saw what I did to Sebastian when he tried to get me to stop.

"You go first!" Finny then proceeded to hide behind me. Oh how chivalrous. Now it's lady's first. Rolling my eyes I pushed the doors open. Resulting in Ciel giving me 'the look', like I'm oh so scared.

"What?" Ciel growled out. He is such a spoiled little brat, like the whole world belongs to him. If he didn't have Sebastian he'd have nothing, probably be out groveling on the streets. Let me tell you he wouldn't last a minute in 2013, it is a cruel harsh world in our time worse then here.

Sebastian was standing there like a statue when I came in, probably bracing himself for my long violent words, and my destruction. I faced Sebastian, started. "Don't killing him when I tell you." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "He destroyed the garden... again"

Sebastian inhaled a deep breath before stomping out like a kid, and dragging Finny with him. Bye Finny you will be missed, at least for at least till I find a new best friend. Looking back at Ciel again, he was just writing. I snickered.

"So, what ya doing~" I songsonged happily.

He glanced up at me as I walked up to his desk sitting on the edge of the desk. "A murder case." He growled stress littering his voice.

"Wow you sounded angry, it's a bit early for you to go through manopause. Your only what? Six." Shaking his small head he turned back to the papers on his desk. "Did you know when I first got the job for you assassination, I thought, 'I can't kill a four year old'. But to bad my morals are shot to hell, I wouldn't have taken this job and gotten enslaved to a bratty five year old."

"SHUT UP I AM NOT A FIVE YEAR OLD!" Ciel screamed at me.

"The way your acting says otherwise~" He deflated finally getting that he'd walked into my trap.

They always say that I'm stupid, well ya' know what you should never underestimate me. Hell they shouldn't underestimate woman in general. We can be very manipulative, and destructive, well not all. Some can be the reason why we are underestimated, like those girls that don't know the difference between a knife and a sword.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku." Bringing me from my musings was Ciels demented laughing. Seriously does he need a cough drop or something? But why is he laughing is a real question. "You will meet the Undertaker tomorrow, that infernal man."

Wha-? who?

"Sebastian, get her out of here. I need to focus."

Sebastian coming from where ever he did, with his awesome ninja skills. Also being the tool his is, did his master's bidding happly. "Yes Young Master."

He processed to throw me out of the room and close the doors in my face.

I was to busy to think about that though, my thoughts on this Undertaker character. He sounds shady enough, but what's so bad about him? Is he like evil? And why was Ciel so happy that were going to meet?

Getting up and dusting myself off, I set of down the halls. Skipping happily, one thought in mind.

_Guess I'll find out tomorrow. But first things first have to visit Finnys grave. _


	3. Da' Fuck?

**A/N, Thank you to all who Reviewed, Favorited and Followed. I really hope you like my story and stay tuned for more. Big Shout to alexma, who was my first real reviewer Thank you alot. Okay, so again excuse any mistakes in this. Oh and I fixed the last chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own it in the last few chapters why would I now. Idiots.**

"FURIA!" His yell echoed throughout the mansion, whilst I snickered in my cat form hiding in a vent. Let's just hope he doesn't find me. Wait this is Ciel were talking about, the prissy little.. I'm not even going to finish that, he's not worth my curses. Although it is quite fun to curse in his name.

You want to ask me how I got myself into this mess, well I was being me annoying Sebastian with a promise. Then suddenly Ciel walked in out of nowhere, surprising me. It was just luck that I had a pie in my hand, you can guess what happened after that right. You know it was surprising that Ciel could walk that quietly in those heels that he weres. Just another reason for me to think he's actually a she.

Yup, I'm actually planing to go around the house and ask Mey-ryn, Bard, Tanaka, and Finny. Who apparently was still alive, I had even mourned his death. Stupid Finny, I still won't speak to him no matter what he does. So I've been staying in my cat form for the entire week. With the exception of annoying Sebastian, and that hardly counts.

Without warning my tail was snatched, with a loud screech and alot of clawing I was pulled from the vent. Rapidly clawing I looked into the red eyes of my attacker. Sebastian should have known it was you, you tool. Stupid fucking demon. I hate them all, and not only for the fact that they can hog tie us. It's because of what they did to my best friend, Valentina, since what they did to her I've had a personal vendetta against all demons.

"Young Master wants you." Tool told me, "Turn back to your human form."

I did as told and turned into my human form, my brunette hair fell on my shoulders. As well as my black dress that's securely in place. "Whatever Tool." His eyes narrowed at me.

"What did you call me?"

My nose produced a snort, "I called you Tool, it your new nickname." Sebastian, walked past me, ignoring me most likely. Like that'll get rid of me.

Surprising me he spoke as we walked to Ciel, "You should address your elders with respect."

Once again I snorted, "Then you should treat me with respect." What! I am older then him.

Suddenly he stoped and looked me dead in the eye. "Your not older then me."

I walked past him, leaving him with these parting words. "Pff, you keep thinking that little boy."

With that I left him in the dust and started walking to halfway across the mansion. Why do these rich bastards need so much land? Well I'm not one to talk, I kinda have a vast amount of land in Europe. Sometimes I wish that I'd be let go, but I kinda enjoy annoying them. Oh God don't tell them I said that! Please!

"You requested me brat." I told Ciel as I entered the parlor, walking in on him reading a book. Oh leGasp the five year old can read such a complicated book.

Ciels eye twitched as a said brat, but other then that did nothing. Guess I'll have to ramp up my annoyingness. Here comes the black mamba.

"We are going to go see the Undertaker right now, you have to come." Ciel told me.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I muttered, seriously sense yesterday I've been so impatient to meet him. The way that the just randomly say stuff, like 'She's going to hate him". I wonder why they'd say stuff like that? Will I really hate this mysterious character? Find out on the next episode of, 'Of Brats and Butlers.'.

"I've got your coat." Sebastian popped up.. again. What is he a ninja-demon-butler, what the hell!

"Good I've got the papers." Ciel responded.

"I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT!" I screamed.

They both turned to me, and shook their heads. Ciel looked ready to blow his hat off, but Sebastian bent down and whispered in his ear. Immediately calming Ciel down. Motherfucking FUCKERS! Ugh, why didn't it work. Wait! Maybe there onto me, I've got to move my candy stash.

"Come let's go." Ciel said in his snooty attitude.

"The coach is ready." Sebastian informed us, handing me a sash. That was black, along with a small black top hat.

Growling at the two things I begrudgingly put them on, and followed after the two doublemint twins.

_Time skip_

The carriage stoped at a building named, 'Undertakers' What type of name is that, is he like a wrestler or something? Who is he, it's driving me fucking mad!

The three of us entered through the small black door, each filling through. I looked around admiring the coffins, and there designs. Some of them were carved very carefully while others were the cliche coffins with a cross on the front.

"Why hello my little master~" A voice sing-songed, it was male with a slight raspy side. Making my hormones go on overdrive, I've always had a thing for the buff raspy voice. And as ashamed as I am to admit it.. British.

Anyway, the voice. My eyes searched this place, finally landing on a coffin leaning against the wall. Black nails were laying on the lid of it, pushing it back to reveal eyes with a sharp eyes. From the smell I could tell he was a Grim reaper. I wonder if my little brat knows this? Time to play.

The coffin was pushed all they way open, showing a man with a long black cloak on with a odd top hat on. His grey hair was obscuring his eyes from view while the rest of it had beads mingled in with it. Dude, he looks like a pirate!

"What the fuck are you? A vampire!" I asked gesturing to the coffin.

"Who are you?~" He asked, circling me like pray.

I looked at him unimpressed, "Furia, you?"

He giggled childlikely, "The Undertaker, at your service!~" He stoped looking at me to look at Ciel, "You want information again? For that you will have to pay!~"

"Pay, da' fuck. Why would we pay. I mean seriously, we could just get the info for free then rub it in your face. How much do you cost anyway, a thousand bucks or somthin', your like a cheap whore or something. Who are you anyway, what type of name is the Undertaker-" I was cut off by loud laughing, coming from the address man.

"I'll tell you anything, just make her stop. She so funny!" He giggled.

"What? I thought you wanted money? What, make up your fucking mind man!" I kinda yelled.

"My payment was money!~" Undertaker giggled again making me think somthing.

_I may just get along with him yet. Yes he will help me annoy Ciel and Sebastian. Undertaker, my new partner in crime!_


	4. Shit, she's angry

**A/N: I started out with another P.O.V, hope you think it's not to OCC. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm looking for a Beta because mine is MIA. If you want to be mine PM me. Sorry for all mistakes! Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you all soooooooooooo much.**

"Ciel~" Furia singsoned. I was in a very good mood, till she came with her stupid and vulgar attitude. Most of the time I'm with her I'm half tempted to give her up. But if I do, I will lose, and lose is something I cannot do. I will win this game that we are playing. I don't care what it takes, she will always be mine.

Groaning I ran my fingers over the lines on my forehead, "What, Furia?" I asked, deciding to put my quill back in the ink bottle.

"Ya' know, all that quills and shit is like Harry Potter. Like with Sebastian's owl we can go to Hogwarts, and be wizards. Hurry let us get our wands!" She blabbered on about this thing, this 'Harry Potter'.

Truthfully, I'm very curious but I learned it better not to ask. She can always find new ways to annoy me. Even if I ordered her not to, she would probably find some loophole. Damn Hellhound.

"Hey, Ciel." She called, I decided not to answer and instead to continue to write paper work. Bad decision.

"Ciel." She said again.

"Ceil."

"Ciel."

"Ceil!"

"WHAT!" I screamed finally blowing up, my usual composure lost.

In return she gave me a coy look. "I just wanted to ask you. Would you remember me in a minute."

I raised an eyebrow, "Sadly."

"Would you remember me in a hour?"

"Yes."

"Would you remember me in a week?"

"Obviously."

"Knock, Knock." She asked, while I rolled my eyes not in the mood.

"Who's there?"

"HEY, you didn't remember me."

My eyebrow twitched.

She gave me a huge grin.

I've had enough with her. Nothing works! She relents and relents till I want to drive a knife through her heart, why must she be so persistent. "I hate you." I said, through the haze of words swimming through my mind, truthfully I wanted to use much more vulgar, and uncivilized words but restrained myself.

Furia gave my a small condescending smile, itching for freedom like a leech. "Then free me, or is little Ciel a masochist?" She chuckled lowly bitterness tinged in with it, "No wait your sadistic to, so that makes you a sadomasocist. One persistent little fuck aren't ya'."

Looking up into her blue eyes, I gave a _her_ a condescending smirk. "No, because I will _not_ lose to an inbred mutt, that sniffs her own butt. I will not lose, to _you."_ I spoke the words with chilling malice, knowing it worked when I saw a shiver work it's way up her spine.

Little did I know that, her shiver wasn't a shiver if fear. It was something I hadn't ever seen in her, not even when Sebastian bonded her to me. _Rage_. Pure unadulterated _rage_, it trembled through her like a wave, breaking free from a dam. "Who do you think _you_ are?" The words were spoken so calmly making me wonder if it was Furia.

"You aren't the only one with family, with a business to run. Did you even wonder if I had a family, or did you just figure as a _lowly _Hellhound I had nothing better to do?" She got up from her chair in front of my desk, and headed to the door. Just before she left she stopped. "Did you ever think about if I had any blue blood? Oh that's right you don't think do you."

The door closed softly, her words brimming in my head. I hadn't thought about that about her blood or her family. Her vulgar, and inappropriate way or speaking, made me think that she was a commoner at best. _Family,_ my mind hadn't even processed the word for her, for any demon. Do demons have familys? Do Hellhounds have familys? I wouldn't think so.

Furia, my thoughts on her were mixed. On one hand I hate her, wanting nothing more then to break our bond, but not lose. The other, I respect her, her power, and her determinedness. But, why must she be so hard to work with? Why so.. so.. stubborn? One minute she can act like a lady the next a street rat, she's so random. At times I wished she could be more like Lizzy, just not _as _girly. She is a challenge, an enigma. To bad for her I love challenges. I will break her, she will be loyal to _me._

"Young Master, is something wrong?" My intence vision on the chair she was occupying, snapped up to the ever-silent Sebastian.

Dipping my quill in ink, I continued to write. "Nothing."

"Would you like some tea, we have an fine peppermint tea today." My butler continued.

"Yes."

_Furia P.O.V_

Licking my dry lips, I let a tear flow down my cheek. _Cassie, Jo_, the thought of them made me cry. I miss them _so_, much. The thought of them makes me want to cry in a corner for an hour eating ice-cream. Shutting the door to my room, I let the tears come out freely. Making fresh lines down my cheeks.

Ciel doesn't care if I have family, no one does. My heart clenched at the thought of home, I'm so homesick. If only I were back at the apartment with Cassandra, and Joanna... in 2013. Stupid, spell why! Why can't T.A.R.D.I.S, come and save the day! I wouldn't mind Doctor Who, and his smexyness, well the eleventh doctor at least. What I wouldn't do for a hot hunk of Khan, British accents man they set me off.

"I see a crying maiden~" A whimsical voice said.

"AH, evil clown!" I screamed, turning to the window. "Undertaker? What are you a stalker!"

He put his feet on the ground of my room, looking at me grinning. "I know what you are, Hellhound~"

Snorting, I replied with his same voice "I know what you are, Grim Reaper~"

He didn't look suprised, just swept his hair back revealing a long scar, and two yellow/green eyes. "I want to make a proposition." Undertaker started, "I need... ingredients, that only you can procure."

I smirked giving him a once over, he _was _hot. And by hot I mean, I-drool-while-looking -at-you-hot. "What could you have that I want?"

He smirked back at me, "I have a way back to _your _time."

My heart stoped

_How does he know?_


	5. Whats Wrong Now

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I got a minor writers block, plus my internet is off and I'm on like a bad WiFi network. Luckily I had enough time to put this up, I didn't even have enough to send it to my Beta. SORRY, Jazz! Okay, hope you like this chapter, and the I'll have the next one up soon. **

**Disclaimer: If I did own Black Butler, there would be a hellhound named Furia in it, and I would have a yacht!**

**PS: Sorry for my mistakes!**

_You know the saying, 'If you don't want trouble, don't go looking for it'._

What if trouble looks for you, and kicks you in the ass? Well that's exactly what happened. _He_, knows and I don't know how, but he _knows_. My secret, the one that could potentially kill me. If anyone knew, they would torture me for information. And I'll be ass fucked if I let _that_, happen. One gay, fucking Reaper. That's all it takes, for my life to be destroyed. It's funny how these things happen, one minute your chilling, the next your being blackmailed.

Sighing, I got up from my bed. Glancing in the mirror. My tan checks had lines of red, and puffiness under my eyes along with the black tint of sleep deprivation, brunette hair was in a heap falling to my shoulderblades, full of rats nests and tangles, my eyes had turned into there natural red. On a regular day my hair would be wavy and my eyes blue.

"I'm not going to blackmail you." He said, his tone without the creepy giggle. Making me Miss it, the happiness he usually carries. _Ugh, god_ I'm turing into such a _girl_, next I'll be pinning over Legolas, and be listing to Mariah Carey.

"How do I know that?" I retaliated, my voice leaking with venom. "You aren't exactly, trustworthy." He smirked through his hair, which I caught. Sweeping a long fingernailed hand, through his grey locks he reviled two yellow eyes. There greenish tint made me wonder how long it's been since I last saw a Reaper.

"You don't, but you can." He paused inhaling a breath, "Its sad, all the laughter has the left the room."

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "It was never here. How?"

He has to much of a laidback attitude to be making deals, I much prefer the perverted, coffin making, laughing, Undertaker.

"A pact." It seems viable enough. But what does he want from me? My blood? Is he some freaky stalker dude? What the Hell?

"Fine."

_I really should think things out, so much for not looking for trouble._

_Day Later._

My breath hitched as I woke, Sebastians form over my bed. His strands of black hair drifting to my face. One of his hands held a candleabra. I didn't even bother saying something perverted. Just got up and, took the dress from his hands.

Usually, I would look at the bright colored dresses in diatain, and get one of my black or grey ones. But today, today is different. I simply don't feel like arguing, nor spouting out rude comments. I just feel sad, and lonely.

All I want to do is be cuddle up under my blankets and relax. But, I just don't want to argure either. Walking away, ready to go and take a shower I glanced back at Sebastian.

"I'm taking a shower, is that okay?" I asked tilting my head to the side lightly, blinking my now and still red eyes. Liking that I didn't have to hide.

He scrutinized me, glancing up and down. His mouth partly agape. "Ciel is taking a bath, first."

Raising an eyebrow I said nothing, but a certain comment came to mind that I didn't speak. _Really the five year old doesn't need parental supervision?_ That is a funny one, but I bit my tongue. Walking back I sat on my bed, sinking into it.

_Sebastian P.O.V _

I walked out from her room, gasping for breath. _She_.. _wha.._ I'm not one to be confused, nor intrigued. I just put on fake expressions, and act. But this occurrence has me truly baffled. _Demons _are not supposed to be baffled by a _girl. _Well a hellhound, but a girl all the same. One infuriating, and annoying girl, but still a _girl_. I think I prefer her when she's infuriating, not _submissive_**.**

This has got to be some ploy, a game to make things more interesting. I hope, she's my only source of entertainment in this place. Ciels games are quite fun to watch, but her taunts are even funner.

Shaking my head I started to walk. Little master, will be needing breakfast.

Walking down the halls I entered the master bathroom, seeing Ciel still asleep and in bed.

"Young Master, it's time to wake now." I called, lighting the candles and grabbing a tray I had put there earlier. He blinked his eyes raising from his bed. "I might warn you now, that Furia is acting odd, today."

Once again Ciel blinked, nodding bleary as I went on about today's options.

"Ciel." A sultry feminine called from the doorway, I turned to face Furia. Her form now in the dress I had given her earlier. I had to conceal a laugh at the ungodly pink dress I had given her, putting a gloved hand over my mouth. She looks, _how would she put it_, 'like she was dipped in a fucking pool of bubblegum.'. It is hilarious to behold.

Looking down at Ciel I saw him also ready to burst out laughing, "Yes?"

"Would it be okay if I can have today off, after I change?" His eye brows furrowed together, question written clearly on it.

"Su-re." He agreed. But was quick to get to the point. "Why do you want to get a day off?"

She didn't even come up with a comeback, only smiling. "I'm going to the Undertakers, I'm getting info, from him."

Seems viable enough, but just information? Ciel came to the same conclusion as me, "Just information?"

She nodded, making her brunette hair bounce on her shoulders, "Yup, just info."

Master nodded, waving her off. "You better come back with some information." She left skipping away happily, almost to happily.

"You sure you should have done that?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows, still sitting on his bed. "You question my decision?"

I smirked, "No."

He waved me off, "Its perfect, she'll be out of the house. Plus, it saves us from her, I can care less what she's doing on her own time as long as she's not annoying me."

_Furia P.O.V_

Part one, is complete. I mentally checked off of my list.

Why do people have mental lists? They don't fucking work, seriously every time I try to use my, 'mental list', it doesn't work. Anyway, I walked from Ciels room, a devious smirk planted on my face.

Acting 'good', yeah the fuck right. I might not be wanting to act out, and be feeling lazy, but there no reason I can't use that to my benefit. Yes I am that manipulative, to be using my laziness to my benefit.

I should be a evil master mind, I always come up with evil plans. This one is definitely not one of my best. But hey, I take what I can get.

Now all I need to do is go to Undertakers, and get him the ingredients he needs. What was it he needed again. Oh right, demon hair. Reaching into my bra, I brought out a dark piece of Sebas-Chans, black hair. Twirling it between my nimble fingers.

Damn! Hang nail. Still walking I put the hair back into my bra. Then I examined my left hands ring finger. The trimed nails, had one hanging off. Sighing I pulled it off, reaching my room.

I sneered at the pink dress I was wearing. Pulling it off. It looks like it was swirled in cotton candy, then puked on by a unicorn. Ripping it off, I put on a Victorian black dress on.

_Now let's go to Undertakers!_


	6. Get The Fuck Back Here

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, you know how moving and holidays are. Hope you like~. Sorry for all my mistakes, please tell me if you see any. Love ya's, review please!**

Running a hand through my hair, I walked through the streets of England. The cobblestone met my high heels in a clank. In the 18th century, England is dirty, filled with black windows and dirty streets.

Musing over my thoughts, I scratched the back of my neck, looking at the stores that lined the streets. Some or other man was visiting Ciel today, and I'd rather not deal with them. Plus I had to give him the ingredients today.

Making a harsh turn, I entered another street. Quickly coming across a place I know all to well, the Undertaker's.

Why doesn't he have another name, 'Undertaker' is way to cliche. Not to mention like half the wrestlers in the twenty-first century have that name. Plus why would a grim reaper, come up with a name as half-assed as 'Undertaker'? Why not, Steve, or Bob? At least that has some ring to it.

Yes, I can totally see a creepy coffin dude going around and introducing himself as 'Steve'. Genius plan I tell you!

"You so soon?~" Came his whimsical, yet eerily creepy voice. All I can say is keep your children away. Possible sex-offender in the area. I don't know any parents in there right mind that would take a kid near this place, but hey! When in Rome.

I don't know if that saying goes to this, but like I just said, hey. And don't you even say 'hay is for horses', because you have no idea how much that saying annoys me.

"Yeah, I just want to get this whole ordeal over with and quickly." My mouth produced a lopsided grin, looking slowly at the bone treat looking things he held in his hand.

"So how are you going to 'procure' the ingredients?~" He giggled again. That's not girlish at all.

Are all the men in here like girls? First Ciel, with his highheeled boots, next Undertaker and his giggles. Pff, all men are either push overs or girlish.

"We're going to Hell!" I said with maybe too much enthusiasm, grinning at the slightly disgruntled man.

"That's a bold statement, Fur-Fur!~"

_Fur-Fur?_

Where did he learn that? On top of everything he's a stalker. Great.

_The two girls ran in a looping circle, one of the girls had dull brown hair tied in two braided pigtails. The other girl had bright orange hair, her large red eyes look-, no glared scarcely at her friend. Something that any person would think impossible for a girl of her stature._

_"Get_ _back here, Furia!" The small orange haired girl yelled, huffing slightly, puffing out her chubby toddler cheeks. _

_"Never Val!" Furia yelled, grinning at her friend's distress. _

_Valentina, the other young girl, stopped running. Sitting her bum down on the grassy field they were playing on, looking up at the bright blue sky. Admiration written deeply in her red dog like eyes. _

_Furia stopped also, looking back at her slower best friend, the taller whisps of grass hitting her bare shins. Itching them heavily, using her shoed foot she itched it. Growling in irritation when it did nothing but smear her skin. "Goddamn it!" She screamed, tearing out the grass._

_Val chuckled lightly, "You'll get in trouble again if your father hears you!~" She sing-songed. _

_A shadow loomed over Furia, it's figure tall and brooding. Two large hands tucked themselves under Furia's armpits, effectively picking her up. "Don't talk like that my little Fur-Fur!" The voice was large and masculine._

_The little five year old struggled in the man's arms, kicking and hitting. "STOP DADDY! PUT ME DOWN!" She stomped... which seems quite impossible seeing how she's suspended in the air._

_Gerald, who more popularly goes by 'Daddy', ignored Furia's words, nuzzled his daughters cheek with his own lovingly. "But my little girl is too cute to be this mean!" He whined._

_Furia huffed, crossing her arms glaring at the very large man who was dressed in a royal looking coat, with fur running across the collor. A chain connected the two sides of the cloak, with black pants and shirt underneath. "Daddy, please put me down." The girl asked gently._

_"Okay!" He obliged, as she ran off to sit next to Valentina. "LOVE YOU FUR-FUR!" _

I looked down the dark and damp alley fiendishly, glaring at the red blocks lining the edges. This isn't stupid, not like I'm going to get raped at all. I mean I have a creepy man with me, that runs a coffin shop for a living, it's not like he's a pedophile or anything. Speaking of him, did you know that he takes an hour getting ready to leave?

"You scared?~" He taunted giggling like a little girl, standing behind me. Fuck him and his mother, there no way in hell I am letting him taunt me.

"No, you're the one that's shaking." I snorted, looking into the shadowed darkness. Waiting for the precise time to open the gates of hell.

A hand slithered itself around my dark hair, his left hand, lightly pulling it back. Nails just gliding over my neck, making me shiver in delight. _Fuck_, his breath tickled my ear and sent ripples of pleasure through my spine as he leaned down. "Really, it's you that's shivering." He said as his right hand gently caressed my right side.

Those word brought me out of my reverie, resulting me glare at the bricks. My canine teeth lapping over my bottom, his hands stayed where they were as he put his head on my shoulder. The sexual tension is enough to send me into heat.

Yes, I do have heat. Every animal has it, and it kinda sucks butt monkey's ass. All I know is that I black out, and then I'm in bed with a man. Imagine the first time it happened, I slept with the butler. Okay the first part was a lie, but yeah, I did have sex with my butler. That was fun to explain to my mom and dad. Can't believe you thought I sleep with every man I meet.

Anyway, da' fuck? No, he can't play this game, I know what he's doing to me. I'm going to turn into a pile of goo over _him. Him_, being a creepy, pedophile-ish, I'm- going-to-slit-your-throat, corpse raping, probably-good-in-bed, hot, smexy, smoldering- ahhh, god no!

This is his plan, his game, well bitch two can play at this game. _Bring it on!_

Note to self: Never say that.

Moving my body, I faced him, my lips ghosting over his. My hands, grabbed his, threading through, backing up so his back met the wall, and our hands were above our heads. "Maybe it's in pleasure." I whispered, making my voice sultryer.

Licking my lips for affect, I moved to where there was only a centimeter away from each other. Mentally I smirked in success, when he moved forward to kiss me. That was when I pulled away, looking down the alley again. That boys and girls is how to bait, and capture, and sorry no kiss today. Well at least for now.

"Oh look it's ready!" I giggled, staring down the alley. Glancing back at him, I saw him nod slowly. That's good ol' fine whiplash for you. And no I am never doing this again That's good ol' fine whiplash for you. And no I am never doing this again. Now I feel dirty.

Grabbing his hand, I walked down the dark alley preparing for Hell.

You'd think to get into hell, there'd be some voodoo or magical words involved. But no, all there is, is a dark alleyway that you have to walk into at an exact time. Climactic, I know.

Hell... well... is alot different then you think. No it isn't like how Sebastian portrays it, black feathers and a meadow of butterflies. Gayyyy~. It's not volcanic fire, nor hot, not that dark either. It's basically, the future of the human world, with skyscrapers and vendors on the street, and smog polluting the air.

We walked out from the alley, and watched the people-demons- walk by. "This is Hell?" Undertaker asked, blinking at the sight in front of him.

"Yup, this is Hell."

Still holding his hand, with a destination in mind I walked past the pedestrians. Well demons, who had a glamor placed on them from me, so I wouldn't break Undertakers fragile little mind.

Walking with him, I got weird looks. Guess people aren't use to a reaper walking in there midst. All the while I was laughing at the tails of some of the demons my glamor didn't reach.

~~~~~~~~Insert Creepy Giggle~~~~~~

_I ran after the jar of peanut butter, my legs straining to catch the jar of jelly that ran with it. "Fuck, get back here, I want to eat you~" I screamed, letting my wolf instincts take over. _

_"Furia." A voice called, interrupting my almost catch of jelly. "Wake up."_

So I did, admittedly begrudgingly. But I woke up, isn't that enough? My back hurt from falling asleep in such odd angle, trying to hide from the ever so loud Elizabeth. Moving I knocked over a box in the attic I was hiding in.

Although I have nothing against Lizzy, she can be sooooo fucking annoying. It makes me want to puke my guts put thinking about her and... all... her... pinkness.. Oh God no, don't want to remember that. Ghhh, you never want to criticize Izz- no, Lizzys sense of 'cuteness'. Even if I am a hellhound and shes a human, she can whip butt.

Raising my eyebrows, looked at Sebastian who stood in front of me a candle in one hand and an eyebrow raised. His mouth curved in a downwards smirk, "You were screaming, _'peanut butter and jelly I will get you.'_, I was merely curious."

I signed, that sounds like me, "Is Lizzy gone yet?"

Again he smirked, putting his free hand over his mouth to conceal laughter. "You've been missing for two days." He choked out.

_Two Days?_ Wow, I was asleep dreaming about peanut butter and jelly for two days. Wow. That's a new record even for me. Shaking my head I got up, walking past Sebastian and down the steps. Asleep for two days and I'm still tired. "Ah whatever, I'm going back to sleep."

He nodded, raising a brow as I sat on the loveseat. "Wait," he called, just as I was about to close my eyes, "Lau is over as you might want to know."

Lau, cool. But tiredness overcomes Lau and his groping any day... I will eat you my sandwich.

_Bump, bump, bang. _"FURIA WAKE THE HELL UP."

Ah, shit. God what is Ciels problem? Other then his shortness but he doesn't have to yell at me. Peeling my eyes open, I looked at the blood covered Ciel and bullet hole covered Sebastian.

"Dude what the hell, did you guys do when I went to sleep. Did you guys go to Iraq?" Ceils eye twitched, his mouth preparing to yell.

_Bingo._


	7. Weird ass Dreams

Jack the fucking Ripper, is not who I want to deal with right now. God, this is so not what I wanted to be doing. Blurry red hair swam across my vision, blocking the door as I sat on Lau's lap. His hands folded comfortably under my medium sized boobs. Fucking perv.

"Som-e t-ea ma'am?" Grell, the reaper butler asked me. Yeah, as if I'd take tea from some untrustworthy reaper. Stupid things, they can all go die in a hole for all I care. Hmm, but Grell is okay, he seems to get on Sebastian's last nerves, anyone who does that is okay in my book.

It is quite funny how good a 'actress' Grell is. Yes I have seen him in _that_ form, stilettos and all. "Nope, do you have any vodka?"

"Ah, yes I'd like some also." Lau agreed, resting his head on my shoulder.

"How is Ran Mao?" I asked, watching Grell move to the pantry to find some alcohol for Lau and I.

He tightened his grip, "Shes fine missing her sister though." He grinned, addressing me as Ran Mao's 'sister'. I shivered, there is no way I am going to be his 'sister'. How does that work, even if there not blood related isn't that incest?

Hmm, guess there'll be little messed Chinese kid running around, calling Lau, Uncle and Father, and Ran Mao Mom, and Aunt. That's a sight I'd like to see. Lau acting not perverted, and actually know what he's talking about. With the addition of him acting all fatherly. If he did have a kid, I'd think he'd make it where as much as possible. Poor, poor little kid.

I listened in and out, as they talked about Jack The Ripper then _she _the bitch spoke. "If the Ripper is looking for a prostitute why don't we just offer up Furia as bait?" The Red Bitch offered her opinion.

Lau chuckled, grinning ear to ear, "Here comes my favorite part." He whispered, just low enough for me to hear.

Smirking, I looked at _Madam _Red. "I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind a second rate hooker such as yourself." I replied, picking up the alcohol that Grell had gotten for me just a bit earlyer, sipping it coyly. Immediately spitting it out, _tastes like dog barf._ "What the hell is this."

"Oh, high-society wine not up to your tastes?" Red started, " I always knew you were a cheep whore."

Immediately I had a comeback, "Not as cheep as you~" I singsonged, "what's your going rate, you little bitch? A pound a night?" This time I thank Val, and all her 'witty' insults. She has sent me out in the world, like Mr. Miyagi and Daniel. Hm, I want to watch Karate Kid now. Hate the 1800's, if I wasn't here I wouldn't have to listen to The Red Queen.

"Furia, language." She chastised, "Maybe you should use bigger words, oh wait your tiny brain would explode if that happened, you inbred mutt." She said sipping her tea cup.

"Egh hem," Ciel coughed, stopping our 'conversation'. "Back to the topic at hand, Jack the Ripper."

Red gave her whoring smile, that just prove how much of a homewreck whore she really is, aghm I mean no, hehe I'm not that mean. "We were just joking," She smiled, then turned to me smirking and slightly glaring, "right Furia?" She asked menacingly.

"What ever you say,_ Red._"

_~~~~~~Creepy Giggle~~~~~~_

"I knew you would come~" Undertaker giggled, at us as we walked in his place. "Wel~ come." He greeted.

I tuned out of the conversation, laying inside the coffin not even noticing when I fell asleep. _Damn_, I've been sleeping a lot recently. Why would I listen to people bicker when I can just sleep? Duh.

_The room was dark, the flames of candles haven gone out, with the soft flickering and waving some blowing back and forth. I looked around, even with my hellhound senses I couldn't see. _

_"Furia~." I boyish, yet slightly feminine voice called. It was familiar, like the one that I heard singing when I was dragged from my time. The boy giggled, just as I turned my head to see him. "That's her Cla***?"_

_I furrowed my eyebrows, why can't I hear him? "Yes My Highness." Another voice said, only this time it was more monotone. Both of them male, and both making me cringe in fear. _

_Why, why do they make me cringe? Not even Ciel makes me do this, nor even Sebastian. But these two men make me want to shrivel up and cry. Usually, in any regular circumstance I'd be telling at them, swearing my head off. This time it feels wrong, my stomach is slowly sinking._

_"Look at her, she scared." The boy giggled again, "Hehehe, the little whore is scared!" Whore. Did he just call me a whore?_

_"Did you say what you think you said? You little dick?" The courage was only for a second, because I could feel his glare. Shit, I think I feel nauseous._

_"What do we do now Cla***?" His voice feel of malicious, free of the joy and glee it held earlier._

_"Whatever you wish My Highness." The other said, Cla. Cla, hehe funny half name, unless your in Japan, and they have countless odd names._

_"Who are you? Come out!" I asked, glaring at the darkness._

_"Oh did you here her Cla***? She wants us to come out!" The boy giggled yet again, before letting me hear the clacking of highheeled shoes._

_Pivoting I saw a small boy, just a bit taller then Ciel walk in. His back was hidden in the shadows, as well as half of his head aside from his mouth. "Little Fur fur, hehe. You are mine!" The last thing I saw was his tongue, with a yellow and purple pentagram._ _Next to me there was the shatter of a teacup, and then I shot up._

I looked up, from the wooden coffin I was in the sides compressing me. The dark dank wood making my heart pound. Pushing the lid up, I saw the dark shop I had come accustomed with.

"Undertaker?" I croaked, looked around.

When he didn't come at my call I laid back on the pillow."Shit, what do I do now?"

**A/N: I know there's not a lot of humor, but I hope you like it. I have to start the plot some time. Like always sorry for all my mistakes, and please inform me if you see any. **

**I think you all know who the boy is. And yes he plays a big role in this story. Review please! Oh yes I will be finishing, the Jack The Ripper Arc, the next chapter.**


End file.
